


Sleeps Alone

by md_edwards



Series: Dark Riches [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sad Harry, Sad Harry Styles, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Self-Harming Harry Styles, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/md_edwards/pseuds/md_edwards
Summary: The sequel to 'Lies in the Darkness'.(You can read this alone, however, I do recommend that you read 'Lies in the Darkness' first as it will allow this to make a little more sense).Louis has always had a soft spot for his younger cousin Harold.Ever since he lost both of his parents Anne Twist had treated him like her own, but what will happen when he uncovers the true darkness behind the families false niceties and perfect facade?What will happen when he realises that maybe money really can't make everything go away?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Dark Riches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Remember and Never Forget

“Harry,” Called Anne, “Come out here and say hello.”

A shy little curly haired boy slowly shuffled into the room. 

“Harry, this is Louis,” Said Anne, gesturing to a brown haired boy, “Louis is a few years older than you Harry.”   
Harry awkwardly waved to Louis.

“Hi Harry,” Louis smiled a bright dazzling smile and Harry was awestruck.

This boy was the most handsome boy Harry had ever seen. But, he was older and good looking and smart and most definitely not gay. Niether of them were gay, most definately not gay!

“Right, well you boys go and play while Jay and I have a catch up!” Called Anne, causing Harry to turn and walk back the way he came and Louis excitedly followed the younger boy.

Louis followed the little boy all the way through the house and up the stairs into Harry’s room.

“So, Harold.” Started Louis, “What are you into?” 

Harry looked sideways at Louis before saying, “Harold?”

“Well I’m assuming that’s what Harry is short for?” Smiled Louis.

“It is.” Replied Harry bluntly.

  
  


Louis remembered the first time he met Harry fondly. 

Louis also remembered when he and Harry became cousins… how could he forget.

His Dad had died in a car accident when he was ten, leaving him with just his mother as he was an only child. Then when his mum died he was left a very rich but very lonely thirteen year old boy with no family to turn to.

That’s when Anne took him in as her own. He and Harry were so close they may as be family and so they just told everyone they were cousins. 

They even had the same brown hair that ran in the family so no one questioned whether they were really family or not.

Louis also remembers well, the first time he knew he was gay. He had been out with Harry. Louis himself had just turned sixteen and Harry was only twelve.

They’d gone to the library as Harry loved reading and Louis loved seeing the younger boys face light up as he entered a world of books.

They’d gone in and were sitting in the corner on the floor reading and he happened to glance up at Harry at just the right moment. 

It was the way the light hit his features, the way his curly hair fell on his face, the way his lip twitched slightly as he read. He was pure perfection.

However, Louis quickly shook it off as Harry was only twelve and liking someone four years younger was weird right?

It was that night in bed that he came to terms with it, he didn’t like girls, come to think of it he’d never had a crush on a girl. So he was gay?

He found it rather easy to accept, however, he was unsure as to whether he really felt that way. He did some research and so many websites mentioned it being a phase. It was then he decided, he’d wait it out. See if it was real. If he really was gay.

Louis remembers when he decided he was going to tell his family, he was eighteen at the time. He’d thought about it over and over and decided that it would be the best option as he couldn’t lie to his family as that wasn’t right. He also knew that there was one person he needed to tell first.

He rolled over in bed to look at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He considered waiting until a more reasonable time but then decided he could not. He threw himself out of the bed and ran out of his room and down the corridor. He made his way all the way down to Harry’s room. 

He debated knocking but his excitement got the better of him. He gently opened the door and stepped in closing it quietly behind him so he didn’t accidentally wake up everyone in the house.

“Harry…” He began to say when he finally froze in his tracks.

“P...please… s...stop...” Stuttered Harry brokenly, not realising Louis was in the room.

Louis took in the sight before him.

Harry… his sweet… innocent… kind Harry was in bed, with another boy on top of him. Luckily there were sheets covering them, however, Louis had a pretty good idea as to what was going on under those sheets. It was then what Harry had said really sunk into Louis’ head. Then he saw the way the boy had Harry’s wrists pinned above his head.

“s...s...stop...” Harry sobbed.

“Get the fuck off him!” Louis snapped, running forward and pulling the boy off Harry.

The boy quickly gathered his clothing and ran out of the room. Louis was about to run after the boy when he heard quiet sniffs coming from the bed.

He approached slowly to see Harry curled in on himself crying. He was completely naked.

“Harry, love?” Asked Louis gently, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Harry.

Harry let out a strangled sob. Louis looked over the broken boy before him.

It was then Louis saw the small amount of blood on the sheets towards Harry’s bottom half.

Louis walked into Harry’s ensuite bathroom and put the plug in the bath before turning on the hot tap. He then returned to the younger boy on the bed.

Harry was sobbing and crying brokenly when he returned. He was hiding his face in the pillow and had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs which were pulled into his chest.

Without saying a word Louis wrapped his arms around him and lifted him, carrying the younger boy into the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet seat before testing the water temperature. 

Once he’d decided the water was a suitable temperature he lifted Harry once again, and gently lowered him into the water.

As Harry’s bottom half came into contact with the water his sobs increased in volume. The hot water was clearly irritating an already sensitive area but Louis knew the pain would ease a bit after he’d been sat there for a minute. 

Harry continued to bawl and sob as Louis gently washed his hair. He carefully used a cup to pour water over his hair before slowly massaging in shampoo. He then once again used the cup to rinse out the shampoo.

After he’d repeated the steps with the conditioner, he gently put some showergel onto a flannel before cautiously using it to wash Harry's back and upper body.

As Louis was doing this Harry’s sobbing died down a little and Louis took this as a chance to speak up.

“Harry, love, what happened?” Louis asked carefully,

Harry took a deep breath.

“I… He and I…” Started Harry, “It started out as fun… kissing and then he… he… he started to… to touch me a...a...and at first I… I liked it. It was nice,” stuttered Harry sobbing, “B… but then h...he started to… to remove clothing and it… it… it wasn’t so nice after all and it became aggressive and h… he pinned me… me… me down and he… he… he forced… he… he…”   
Harry was bawling again. Tears streaming down his face freely. He didn’t even bother to try and hide it.

That’s how Louis knew that this boy had really broken Harry as although he’d always been more on the emotional side, he’d never been one to openly cry, he’d usually be more shy or embarrassed about it.

Once Harry was clean he carefully dressed the boy in loose pants so as not to irritate the already sensitive area, and a black t-shirt. He then carried the boy into his room and held him all night. Never once letting him go.

Louis could never forget that night. That night changed everything for the younger boy. Not even a full months later Louis had to leave for school and he felt horrible for leaving him in such a fragile state.

Another date he’d never, ever, in a million years forget. 

… July 9th 2015 …

The day Harry overdosed on sleeping pills.

The day Harry attempted and failed to take his own life.

The day Louis realised how messed up their family was.

The day Louis decided he was never, ever going to let Harry get hurt or feel alone ever again.


	2. First Meetings and Promises

Louis was in an English Literature lecture when he received a text. He wasn’t going to look at it but then he received another and another he knew he couldn’t ignore them.

He hastily pulled out his phone and opened it in annoyance.

His annoyance quickly fizzled out when he saw it was a message from Jean Styles. Jean never messaged anyone, so why would he message him now.

He opened his phone and wearily read the messages.

JEAN.S [11:23]

Hi. You need to call me.

JEAN.S [11:26]

Call me right now.

JEAN.S [11:27]   
Louis. You have to call me right now.

Louis rolled his eyes and went to put his phone away when he received yet another message that changed everything.

JEAN.S [11:30]

It’s about Harold.

Without thinking Louis shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room. He was bounding down the corridor and when he turned the corner he smashed into a girl spilling the iced coffee she was holding everywhere.

“Hey!” She yelled, but then she saw Louis’ clear panic, “Is everything okay?”

“I… I yeah. Sorry… I uh…” He quickly pulled out a pen and scribbled his number on a scrap piece of paper, “Call me, I’ll pay for you to clean your dress. I have to go!”   
He handed her the paper before running off, leaving the girl confused, slightly amused and covered in cold coffee.

  
  


When Louis was outside he immediately hit dial on Jean's number.

“Louis, Jesus Christ. How long does it take you to answer a text!” Muttered Jean angrily.   
“I’m sorry I was in class.” Explained Louis, “Anyway, what about Harry?”   
“Young Harold is coming out of hospital today.” Started Jean, “Mother and I are going out of town. We need you to pick him up from the hospital.”   
Louis was appalled.

“You’re going out of town!” He repeated incredulously, “Harry has been in hospital for weeks due to a serious mental illness and you’re leaving him.”   
“I get it, you don’t want to pick him up. I’ll get Niall to do it.” Muttered Jean,

“No. No.” Louis half shouted in annoyance, “I’ll do it.”   
“Good.” Said Jean, “Be that at half twelve.”

And with that Jean hung up.

To say Louis was angry was an understatement. Harry was coming out of hospital after trying to take his own life and his Mother and brother were quick to leave him all alone. It was ridiculous.

“Hey,” Called a female voice from behind him,

“What!?” He yelled angrily turning to face her.

When she saw the shock on her face he was quick to continue, “I’m sorry. I had a call with my cousin. He’s a uh…”   
“A bit of a dick.” She finished for him.

Louis nodded, laughing lightly.

“Yeah. Only, he’s a complete and utter dick.” Added Louis, “He doesn’t really do things halfway.”

The girl laughed. Louis let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m really sorry about your dress.” Louis said apologetically,

“It’s fine really. No worries, it’s just clothing.” She replied, “Not important.”

“Okay, at least let me buy you a coffee to make up for the one I wasted?” Louis suggested,

The girl smiled and nodded, “I could never turn down a free coffee.”   
The two of them walked across the university campus towards a small coffee shop on the outskirts of the site. They chatted casually along the way but just after Louis gave their coffee orders she finally asked.

“So, it seemed like a pretty heated conversation with your cousin. Do you mind if I ask what happened?” She asked,

“Oh…” Louis smiled lightly a little surprised by the question, “Well, you see, his brother has been in hospital for a while, undergoing intensive treatment and recovery and he gets out today. But apparently Jean, my cousin, and his mother are going out of town so can’t pick him up or look after him.” He explained.

Louis shook his head angrily at the thought.

“Do you mind if I asked why he was in hospital?” She asked gently,

“Oh, he… he uh… he tried to take his own life a few months ago.” He replied bluntly. Taking the two coffee’s from the barista and handing one to the girl.

“What!?” She half-yelled, “And his brother and mother and just going to leave him all alone at a time like that?! It’s sick.”   
“Yeah, it is. But, I’m going to go and pick him up and probably bring him home.” Louis responded. “In fact…” He started, looking down at his watch, “I should be going, I have to be there at half twelve.”   
“Oh that’s okay,” Smiled the girl, 

“You’ve got my number right,” He smiled, “Text me sometime.”   
“Will do!” She smiled as he began to walk away. She quickly called after him, “I’m Amilie by the way!” 

Louis turned to look at her and laughed lightly before responding, “Louis!”   
He then waved and continued walking towards his black Lexus in the car park.

Louis remembers meeting Amilie fondly. She was a lovely girl, I mean she still is. At the time he panicked that she was coming onto him but, as soon as they found out about each other being gay they became extremely close. In fact Amilie ended up being the first person Louis ever told.

They’d gone to dinner and there was an awkward moment where she leaned over to get something on the table and Louis panicked that she was going to kiss him and he pulled back quickly shouting a panicked “I’m Gay!”   
After a moment of shocked silence she burst out laughing. Then when she noticed the pure panic on his face she explained that she knew and that she was as well so he shouldn’t worry. 

As embarrassed as Louis was he couldn’t help but laugh at his own stupidity.

That was a real bonding moment for the two of them. They started spending a lot of time together and after a while Anne and Amilie’s parents began to question them on it. 

After a while they just started to assume that Louis and Amilie were together and although both knew it was quite the opposite they couldn’t find it in themselves to tell them otherwise. Especially after Harry had had a family day in the treatment centre and Louis, Anne and Jean had been there.

They’d been put into a family therapy session where Harry should have been given the chance to open up to his mother and brother about his true feelings. However, things quickly went down hill when he was asked to explain why he tried to take his own life.

As soon as he mentioned the fact that he’d been in bed with another boy Anne had lashed out. Telling him that it wasn’t his fault that another boy had taken advantage and that she’d make sure they found him a nice girl to take away the bad memories.

Louis had wanted to slap her right then. Just after the session Anne and Jean decided it was time to go and after they left Harry had broken down into tears. 

He ran out of the therapy room and hid in his room on the ward.

When Louis finally found him he insisted he’d be fine alone but Louis couldn’t leave him like that. Louis insisted on sitting with him, listening to him talk and holding him while he cried.

As Louis had previously said, when Harry first attempted to take his own life he decided that he was never, ever going to let Harry get hurt or feel alone ever again. And this was his first real chance to prove this to Harry. It was his chance to prove to Harry that he will never ever be alone.


	3. Keep My Promise and Relive The Memories

Louis slowly walked into the house. He was about to call out to say he was there but first decided to check his watch to make sure he wasn’t too late or too early and luckily he was just on time. 

He’d just messaged Amilie to let her know he’d arrived and was walking through the entryway of the grand London house when she replied. She told him to say hi to Harry for her and reminded him to invite the younger boy for dinner next Thursday.

He smiled to himself before slipping his phone back into his pocket and walking further into the house. He was making his way into the kitchen when he noticed this weird, uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. 

The next thing he knew he was inside Harry’s room, looking around, fear burning away inside of him. 

He wasn’t sure quite how he got there and so turned and was about to leave the room when he heard the bathroom door creak. He turned to see it slightly open, the light off.    
He wanted to walk away. He wanted to leave and walk away however, his legs seemed to have other ideas. He quickly and ran towards it, hastily pushing it open…

The bathroom was pitch black. The pit in his stomach was growing larger and larger by the second…

He reached blindly for the light switch until….

… Click …

Louis shot up in bed. His hand pressed tightly to his chest feeling the thundering rhythm of his heart. He looked around the room in panic.

Louis felt tears coming from his eyes. He pulled his legs into his chest wrapping his arms around them. He sat there in the darkness crying. Sobbing his heart out. He hated seeing Harry like that… Finding him on the bathroom floor… Finding him… like… well… like that.

Louis sat there for a while with thoughts of Harry swimming around his head when there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was so gentle that he almost missed it. Louis looked at his clock to see that it was four in the morning.

“Come in?” He called quietly.

As the door opened it revealed a small curly haired boy stood there. Nervously wringing his hands together.

“Harry…?” Louis muttered astonished.

It was then he realised the younger boy had clear tear trails down his face.

“Awh. Harry… come here…” He muttered soothingly, lifting up his duvet cover so Harry could come and crawl in beside him.

“What happened Harry?” Asked Louis concerned,

Harry didn’t respond. He just shook his head and buried it in Louis’ chest.

“Please love, what’s wrong?” Asked Louis, “Did you have a nightmare?”   
Harry nodded his head against Louis’ chest. A heartbreaking sob erupting from the younger boy.

Louis knew what he had to do and so he held Harry close to him in silent comfort. He just held him and started muttering soothing nothings to comfort the boy until he finally noticed the younger boy had drifted off.

After Louis was certain Harry was asleep he allowed himself to drift off, still holding Harry tightly as he did.

“Louis… Louis…” 

Louis opened his eyes to see he was in a bright room. Amilie was sitting in front of him.

“Lou, sweetie?” She called,

“Mh… don’t call me that…” he mumbled, “Don’t call me Lou…”   
At first Amilie was confused but she soon realised why he didn’t want her calling him Lou. There were only two people who’ve ever called him that and that was his mother, Jay, and Harry.

“Where am I?” He asked confused,

“You’re in the hospital waiting room.” She replied.

As soon as she said it the fog from the dream cleared. 

“H… Harry?” He asked, “Where is he?”   
He saw the way Amilie’s face fell at the mention of Harry.

“What?” He demanded, “What’s wrong? Where is he?”   
“He’s not doing well Louis.” Replied Amilie vaguely.

Louis was about to press further when a doctor walked into the room.

“Family of Harry Styles?” He announced.

Louis quickly stood up, half expecting to see Anne, Jean and Michael there also, however, he wasn't too surprised to see it was just him and Amilie. Of course they wouldn’t be there. They never cared enough to actually show up when it mattered.

“Yes,” Louis stepped forward,

“Please follow me. There are things to discuss.”

  
  
  


Louis remembered yelling Harry’s name… the sobbing… the crying… the anger…

He would never understand why he did it. He should have noticed the signs. It was hardly the first time it had happened. It was the third! He should have seen it coming… in fact he had seen it coming and yet he still let the boy stay home alone…

This was his fault… this was all his fault… 

He remembered telling Amilie this. He was yelling at her.

“It’s my fault… all my fault…” He muttered,

“It’s not your fault Louis. You couldn’t have known.” Replied Amilie, trying to soothe him.

“But I did know!” Replied Louis, “I saw it coming and I did nothing.”   
His voice was dangerously low.

“Louis, it’s not your…” Amilie started but Louis cut her off viciously.

“I need to know why!” He yelled, “Why did he do it!? He didn’t even leave a fucking note Amilie!”

Amilie felt tears come to her eyes.

“He was hurting and I knew it and I did nothing! I let him isolate himself so much that he didn’t even feel the need to write a fucking note! He didn’t feel like he had anyone he could confide in in his darkest moments… he was alone… he was scared… and I let him stay that way!”   
“Lou, it’s really not your fault.” She muttered quietly,

“Don’t you dare fucking call me that EVER!” He snapped. “It’s not your place! It’s not your fucking place, just like it’s note your place to tell me that it wasn’t my fault because it was and you fucking know it!”   
“Louis…” Muttered Amilie, “If he was that set on it. Even if you had known I doubt you could have changed his mind Louis. There wasn’t anything you could have done.”   
Louis shakily turned to her. He spoke slowly, his voice was cold and dangerously low.

“I could have kept it. I could have kept the promise that I made all those years ago when I caught that boy raping him. I should have kept my promise to never let him get hurt or feel alone.” 

With that Louis turned and walked out of the room leaving an upset Amilie in the room behind him.

The memory of that night always replayed on Louis’ mind. His nightmares often consisted of the day he found Harry followed by hallucinations that young Harry needed his help, followed by flashbacks of his argument with Amilie. It was a vicious cycle he could never escape and there was only one way he could make sure it never happens again.

He will relive these moments every night and make sure that when day ends, he’s kept his promise.


End file.
